No One Does It Better
by xSparklezRhodes
Summary: Kris Cage wants nothing more then to make a name for himself in the WWE. But ever since the departure of his ex-best friend, Aaron, he has been distracted. Can his friends and their problems distract him from his loss? Multi-Couples. Multi-Stories.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: __ A new fanfic wooo! And I'll update the others soon. I've just been very busy. But I had inspiration for this so hope you like it. :D Please review and tell me what you think. :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter One – An Introduction<p>

"_One... Two... Three... Four..."_

_Kris counted out loud as he bounced from the ropes on one side of the ring to the other. Every day he would train for 3 hours early in the morning then again for another 3 hours in the evening. Injured or sick, no matter what, he would always train. He was determined to get into the WWE no matter what. That was his dream. But he would not achieve this dream on his own._

"_Good work Kris! Now let's do 20 sit ups and have a practice match."_

_Sitting on one of the turnbuckles was Kris's close friend Aaron. They had been friends for years and even attended the same wrestling school together. Aaron helped Kris train each day and with his help, Kris was sure they'd be in the WWE soon. _

"_This time I will beat you Aaron!" Kris gave his friend a cheeky grin._

"_You keep telling yourself that.. But you know you always lose." Aaron returned the grin._

_Aaron had always been the better wrestler always was best in the class back in wrestling school. There was no doubt he'd make it into WWE. But they made a promise to each other that they'd get into WWE together. Which is why Kris had been training much harder then Aaron, to get to his level. Kris looked over at his friend as he jumped from the turnbuckle and sat in the middle of the ring._

"_Well come on. I wanna see those sit ups!" Aaron laughed as he began without Kris._

"_Hey you got a head start!" Kris chuckled and joined his friend._

_As expected, Aaron finished the sit ups first and stood up waiting for Kris. So their match could begin. Kris let out a sigh as he saw his friend standing in the corner. This was his chance to show his friend how much he improved. _

"_Ready? This time there'll be a new winner."_

"_You're really cocky Kris... Anyway ready?"_

"_Ready!"_

"_Okay. 3...2...1... GO!" _

_Kris ran at his friend, it was now or never. The sooner he took his friend out the better. _

_His friend, who he always wanted to impress._

_Who meant everything to him. _

_Even though they faced each other often, they worked well as a team._

_And they would always be a team._

_No matter what._

_Or so Kris thought._

* * *

><p>"Kris! Kris! Wake up!" Kris felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Ugh.."

"Kris! We're gonna be late for training!" The voice almost sounded impatient.

Kris slowly opened his eyes to see his little sister AJ, her face full of worry. Her expression made Kris let out a small tired laugh. AJ was always worked up about anything. Especially being late. After stretching with a long yawn, Kris got out of bed and gently pushed his sister out the door so he could shower and get dressed. After he finished getting ready, his dream came back to him. Well not a dream. More like a suppressed memory. That all happened almost 6 months ago. Since then Kris had made it into WWE but only as, what people would call, a jobber. He wanted to be championship material. Or at least good enough to be shown on Raw or Smackdown. Not NXT. He let out a long sigh. Only brightside was that he had made it into the business. But without Aaron. Who was now his ex-best friend.

6 months ago, Aaron left to go train with the top trainers from the WWE. Without Kris, who wasn't accepted to be trained. They only chose the best indy wrestlers and no surprise Aaron was chosen. Even after all this time. All those 6 months of training on his own, Kris could never compare to Aaron.

The memory of Aaron leaving brought a frown to Kris's face. He remembered his ex-friend's whispered 'goodbye' as he headed for the taxi. It was at that moment that it was decided that they were no longer a team. They were now rivals. Kris would not stop until he was strong enough to beat Aaron or at least be a match for him. But he hadn't seen him in 6 months. Who knows how much he improved.

"Kris!"

His sister's yelling snapped him out of his train of thought.

"I'm coming!" Quickly grabbing his gym bag, he hurried out to the car where his sister stood, looking very impatient. "Sorry.. I got distracted."

"As always.." AJ said rolling her eyes while getting into the passenger's seat. "You've been like this ever since you know who left.."

Kris got into the driver's seat, and turned on the engine, completely avoiding AJ's comment. He didn't want to talk about Aaron. He no longer cared about him. He had broken their promise to each other after all.

'So much for making it into WWE together..' Kris thought this to himself every day, ever since Aaron left.

He felt his sister's eyes on him. She always worried about everything, especially him.

"You don't have to worry about me AJ. I'm fine. Really.."

"If you say so.." AJ said with a sigh.

They drove the rest of the way to the arena in silence. Tonight was the NXT taping and they always trained before it began. He parked in their usual space and got out, opening the door for his sister.

"Thanks." AJ jumped out the car, her impatient expression now changing into one of eagerness. "Got a text from Kaitlyn. She's waiting for us outside the locker rooms." A grin appeared on her face. "And she said Kelly is there too."

Kris rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. Everyone thought there was something going on between him and WWE Diva Kelly Kelly. But they were just friends. Kris didn't want a relationship. He had too much going on, including his training, which was now 2 sessions of 4 and a half hours. He couldn't afford any distractions. Anything that would keep him from achieving his goal.

He walked towards the arena with his sister, memories of his ex-best friend flooding his mind.

"I hope you return soon.. So I can defeat you.." Kris mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" AJ looked up at her brother, an eyebrow raised.

Kris just shook his head, his expression serious, which gestured for his sister to stay out of his head.

If he impressed the others tonight, he would be given a match on Smackdown, which was taped on the same night.

This was the opportunity he was waiting for.

It was time for him to make a name for himself.

He was Kris Cage.

Future WWE champion and legend.

And he would achieve that.

Before Aaron.

* * *

><p>Please review. :D Should I continue? x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Help

_AN:__ Sorry it took so long but here's chapter 2..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – A Little Help<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AJ Lee<strong>

AJ Lee giggled along with her friends as they sat at a table in front of the food stall. Across from her, sat her best friend in the world, Kaitlyn. Beside Kaitlyn was Brie Bella, and her twin sister Nikki, was beside AJ. At the top of the table, was Kelly Kelly, who seemed quite distant. AJ frowned slightly, knowing exactly what had cause Kelly to act like this.

When her and Kris arrived inside the arena, Kelly had gone straight to greeting Kris, but things didn't go too well. He completely ignored her and kept walking.

"Cheer up Kelly. He's not worth it." Brie said, placing her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Yeah, you deserve better." Nikki agreed.

"Speaking of which... What is wrong with your brother?" Kaitlyn looked up from her food at AJ.

"I don't know... He just hasn't been the same since Aaron left..." AJ replied, letting out a sigh.

"I hope he returns soon.. So Kris can be happy again.." Kelly said in a low tone.

"This Aaron guy must be pretty awesome to cause Kris so much pain.." Brie leaned her face against her elbow.

"I'd love to meet him." Nikki grinned.

"What about Dolph?" Brie gasped mockingly at her sister.

"I said I want to meet him, not date him. Listen Brie." Nikki said with a giggle, which cause Brie to giggle too.

AJ couldn't stop herself from joining them. The twins always cracked her up. But no one could make her laugh more than Kaitlyn, who was now playing with her food.

"Kris isn't the only one that's been distracted. Right Kaitlyn?" AJ grinned over at her best friend.

"What..?" Kaitlyn looked up, confusion clearly painted on her face.

"What's wrong with you? You've been quiet a lot recently."

"Yeah AJ is right. Usually you're the one making jokes not me and Nikki."

"You're right Brie! Tell us what's wrong Kaitlyn."

"But Kelly is being quiet too!" Kaitlyn pouted.

"Cause I got totally avoided by a guy I like.." Kelly mumbled.

"Fine.. I.. I.." Kaitlyn cleared her throat before she could finish before bursting out with, "I have a crush!"

A look of shock came upon the faces of the rest of the girls.

"On who?" They all said simultaneously.

"Cody Rhodes.." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Ooh he's hot!"

"Nikki, Dolph!"

"I know Brie!"

"Then stop saying things like that bout other men!"

"I can't help myself."

"Sigh.. I don't blame you."

"Guys let Kaitlyn tell her story on how this crush thing started!" AJ said giggling.

"Well I-" Kaitlyn began.

"Hey girls!" The voice made AJ's head turn around to face the owner.

Behind her, wearing torn jeans and a leather black jackets with no shirt, was her boyfriend Justin Gabriel. They started going out 2 months ago, and it had been the best 2 months of AJ's life. Justin knew how to make her smile. She didn't even mind that he was a bit of a bad boy.

"Hey Justy!" She said, standing up to kiss him.

Justin returned the kiss before pulling up a chair next to AJ.

"So what's up?" He grinned at the 5 girls.

The girls looked at each other, their looks to each other gesturing to not speak about Kaitlyn's crush on Rhodes. After all Justin and Cody were good friends.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about Kris." AJ smiled at her boyfriend.

"Haha he still being a jerk? Explains why he didn't even look at me when I said hi to him on my way here."

"You saw him? What is he doing?" AJ gripped onto Justin's arms.

"Hey easy AJ! He's just training as usual. Don't forget, if he impresses people on NXT he can compete in a match on Smackdown."

"That dude needs to calm down with the constant training." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

AJ frowned at her best friend, but she knew Kaitlyn was right. Kris was overdoing it. Big time. Every waking moment, he trained. Only time he didn't train was when he slept, did shows or ate. She was really worried about him. What if he hurts himself? Or what if she loses her brother forever, if his mind focuses on only training.

"We need to do something guys..."

The girls and Justin all looked at AJ, and after a moment of consideration they nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Kelly<strong>

When Kelly arrived at work that afternoon, she never expected that she'd end the day having a date. But now here she was, standing outside Kris's locker room. About an hour ago, AJ along with the rest of her friends came up with an idea to get Kris's mind off of Aaron. And that idea was to get him a girlfriend, Kelly. Since NXT was over, she thought now was the perfect time to ask him out. She was nervous, nearly trembling. But she had to do this. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

Kris answered it, still in his ring gear. "Oh hey Kells. What you need?"

"Um.. Well.. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" Kelly asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Uhh you okay? And I was going to go to the gym tonight." Kris rubbed his neck, looking at Kelly, who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Can't the gym wait? Come on, you need to relax. Go out to dinner with me. Please?" She placed her hand on his arm.

Kris looked at her hand then back at her before responding. "Um okay.. Sure.. Just let me get dressed."

After about an hour, the two arrived at an Italian restaurant. They sat across from each other, Kelly still quite nervous.

"So why did you ask me out? Did my sister put you up to this?" Kris asked suspiciously.

Kelly just blinked a few times then quickly looked at the table.

"I knew it." Kris said with a sigh. "I'm fine, really! I don't need a pity date or anything like it."

"N-No! I wanted to ask you out for a while Kris! I like you!" Kelly blushed slightly.

"Oh.. I.. Didn't know that." Kris rubbed his neck nervously.

"S-So, you were great in your match tonight.. Congrats on your win!" She tried to change the subject.

"Thanks..." Kris flashed her a grin. "I get to be on Smackdown next week. On the live show! How awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome." Kelly said with a giggle.

"I know right? And I get to face a new superstar. Apparently he's quite talented and was trained by the best of the best. Ha, wait till I face him. He won't know what hit him." Kris flexed his muscles, his grin getting wider. "If I keep improving like this, there's no way I can lose to Aaron!"

The mention of Aaron made Kelly flinch. Kris must've noticed because his grin faded.

"Can't you just forget about Aaron?" Kelly said quietly.

"So this is what it's all about? You and my sister, along with her friends, have a problem with my wanting to defeat Aaron!"

"N-No Kris I-"

"Forget it.." Kris stood up, his expression serious. "I am not going to let this whole thing go! I will defeat him! You'll see!"

And with that he stormed out the door. Leaving a confused Kelly Kelly behind.

* * *

><p>Please review..<p> 


End file.
